There has been known an uninterruptible power supply device provided with a storage battery is capable of supplying continuously power from the storage battery to equipment connected thereto for a predetermined time without causing power interruptions even when power from an input power source is cut off. Techniques have been developed for supplying power to customers in which such a power supply device is provided when an abnormality occurs in supplying power due to power interruption, shortage of storage battery capacity, or other reasons (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).